Start with a Bang
by Cocoaeyes
Summary: One-Shot. Trunks goes to a New Years Eve party intent to start the year with a bang. Little does he know, he'll get more than he bargained for. Threesome / MMF pairing.


**Author's Note: **

I've had multiple requests over the last year to write a threesome and/or threeway relationship between Goten, Trunks, and Paresu. To my knowledge, none have been written before and I can count on one hand the amount of lemons with either Trunks/Paresu or Goten/Paresu (one being my own).

Please note that in addition to the threesome, there are themes of dominance throughout. I felt that it played well to certain characters. T his an AU to _A Night in Heaven_, both the original and future rewrite.

Please R&R, and enjoy :)

* * *

Capsule Corporation was big, but Trunks was still amazed at the size of the mansion as he pulled up in his red sky car. The Amaguri family mansion was in the center of a large estate and surrounded by rose bushes of white and red. The building featured large etched windows that shone with light and showed dozens, if not hundreds of well-dressed men and women celebrating inside. Goten had texted him earlier that week inviting him to his girlfriend's New Years Eve party at her family mansion. Trunks had met the bubbly brunette a few times and knew she was well off, but he didn't expect _this. _

Trunks leaned over the steering wheel to take a closer look inside, to see if there was anyone he recognized. Even with his saiyan sight he couldn't make out the faces well enough. _I'll see them soon enough, _he thought. The valet tapped on his window, breaking Trunks from his thoughts and opened the door for the young man. He quickly hopped out of the car and began walking towards the entrance, when he heard a voice call his name.

"Trunks, wait for me!" Marron Chestnut was walking swiftly in his direction, wearing a red a-line dress and black t-strap heels. Instead of her regular pigtails, she had let her hair down to frame her face.

"Hey Marr, good to see you!" Trunks kissed her cheek in greeting and took in her appearance, "You look beautiful. Did you bring a date tonight?"

"I'm my own date," she lifted her head up high and smiled, "What about you?"

He shook his head, and then held his arm out for her in invitation. The blonde happily accepted and looper hers through as they walked towards the house.

"You know, you could be my date tonight," he teased, earning a snort from his companion, "C'mon I'm not so bad!"

"You aren't my type," she stretched out her hand and studied her manicure nonchalantly, "And you've always had a thing for brunettes." Trunks scoffed at that and Marron raised an eyebrow and brought her pointer finger to her chin and mock thought, "Let's see, there's Mai, Taiga, Makoto…!"

"Point taken," Trunks chuckled as they reached the entryway of the house. The door opened as an older couple stepped outside, the man holding open the door for the young pair. Trunks and Marron stepped inside the home and were immediately in the throws of crowds. The entryway was large and bright with several hallways leading to other rooms of the house. Two grand staircases framed the room and looking up, Trunks saw that there was just as large of a crowd on the top balcony as the floor. Straight ahead, Trunks could see another set up double doors leading to the garden.

Marron let go of his arm and pointed to a room off to the right, where bartenders were mixing drinks for the guests. Trunks gave her a thumbs up and mouthed _later_ as she walked away to order a drink. Trunks meanwhile made his way through the crowds on the bottom floor and opened the doors, a rush of cool air greeted him with a far smaller crowd. The gardens were just as magnificent as the front of the house, with the bricked patio leading to a large infinity pool that overlooked West City. Chairs and small tables were set up throughout and mostly occupied by various groups or couples.

Scanning the crowd, Trunks noticed Goten sitting with a pretty brunette, his head tilted back as he roared with laughter. The younger of the Son brothers was wearing a dark blue suit and tie, a change from his usual casual attire. Squinting, Trunks wasn't quite sure if it was Paresu or another woman with him. He was about to walk over when he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see the woman in question smiling at him.

He always thought Paresu was attractive, but tonight she had taken extra attention to her appearance. She wore a velvet emerald green dress that hit slightly above the knee, and had curled her chestnut hair to part on one side of her face. The one piece of jewelry she wore was her favorite black and gold choker, accentuating her pale neck and the v-cut of the dress.

"Hey Paresu, Happy New Year!" Trunks embraced the brunette and kissed her cheek in greeting, "I thought you were over there with Goten?"

"Hmm," she raised an eyebrow and looked over to where he pointed, giggling at the sight, "That's my sister, Cocoa. She starred in that Great Saiyaman movie with Gohan years ago. Goten has _such _a crush on her."

"I see. You're not jealous are you?" he teased and she shook her head giggling.

"I have that man wrapped around my finger," she twirled her finger and winked, "But I'm so glad you came!"

"Me too. I'm going to go say hi to Goten quickly - "

"Wait!" she interrupted before composing herself, "Sorry, your tie is crooked and it's bothering me. Do you mind if I fix it?"

Trunks looked down and sure enough it was ever so slightly off center. He lifted his neck and she took a step forward to redo the knott.

"Do you do this for Goten too?"

"You know it" she said under her breath, her hands measuring the length of the tie. "He was using clip-ons when we started dating."

"Sounds about right. I've never liked wearing them myself," Trunks sheepishly admitted as she finished and smiled at her, "Thank you."

"No problem! Where's your date, Trunks?" she looked around, seeing no companion, "And don't say Marron. She's doing this whole girl power, single lady thing right now."

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I'm here alone."

"On New Years Eve?" she gasped, "Well we have to fix that, come with me." she motioned with her index finger for Trunks to follow her. "You know there's plenty of beautiful, talented women here," she wrapped an arm around his as she guided him through her home and nodded her head towards the staircase, "Models, designers, actresses. Or if you prefer someone more career oriented..."

"Wait a second," he stopped moving and Paresu looked up to him expectantly, "What are you doing?"

"You shouldn't be alone. Not tonight," she cocked her head to one side, a finger absentmindedly twirling a strand of hair.

Trunks swallowed hard and forced a smile, "I'm not alone, I'm with you right now."

"That's not what I meant," she giggled and nudged him playfully, "Midnight is only about an hour away. You should start the new year the right way."

"I see," he clicked his tongue and unhooked his arms from hers. His hands retreated to his pockets and he looked away, trying to think of the right words. "Paresu, you have some beautiful friends here. But there's only one woman I want and I can't have her."

"Hey," Paresu raised her hand to cup his cheek, "I think I understand. Why don't we go to talk somewhere private."

She gestured to a hallway to their right which was only occupied by the staff. None of them paid much mind to the couple as they walked down the hallway and up a separate staircase leading to the second floor. The size of the house reminded Trunks of Capsule Corporation, with the numerous hallways and doors revealing any number of rooms. Paresu took Trunks hand and led him down the hall until they reached what he assumed was her bedroom. She pulled a key from the inside of her dress and unlocked the door. The walls were a pale cream and the ceiling a bright white, reflecting the moonlight from outside. A tufted bed, covered with a white bedspread, sat perpendicular to the windows with a decorative chair next to it. Opposite of the windows was a door leading to a private bathroom and what Trunks assumed was a walk-in closet.

"This was my bedroom growing up, we'll be left alone here." She walked towards the edge of the bed and sat down to remove her strapped heels, "Don't mind me, these damn shoes are killing me"

Trunks followed her into the room and studied the photos she had on her dresser, from various photos of friends and family to one more recent one of her and Goten. He removed his suit jacket and placed it on the dresser. He noticed an accent chair by the window and moved it to sit across from her, "It's nice to see you this way"

"What do you mean?"

"You're usually more," Trunks paused to lean back in his chair, looking for the right word, "Reserved. Proper."

She giggled and patted his hand, "I can have fun, silly! So tell me… who is this mysterious woman?"

Trunks chuckled nervously and grabbed her hands. He was desperately trying to find the words to answer her, but for once he was at a loss for words.

"Trunks," she rubbed his thumbs lightly, "Whatever it is you can trust me. Your Goten's best friend and I think of you as my friend too."

"It's you," he swallowed nervously. Trunks raised his eyes to meet hers and was met with a blank stare. At her lack of response he continued, "I know it's crazy, with you being Goten's girlfriend and all. He'd kill me if he knew about my feelings."

"I don't think so," she looked down and squeezed his hands reassuringly, "He's not like that, Trunks."

"Maybe not," he sighed and looked at her, "How does this make you feel?"

She removed her hands from his and rubbed her palms together nervously. Paresu raised her brown eyes to his blue and tilted her head in consideration, before leaning forward to softly kiss him. Trunks was initially taken aback at her reaction, but quickly leaned into her kiss. It was everything he imagined and more.

The two briefly broke apart to look for approval in the other's eyes, before locking lips again. Trunks gently swept the hair away from her face as he kissed her, grabbing the back of her head to pull her closer. He tested her lips with his tongue and was pleased when she opened her mouth for him. Paresu placed one hand on his chest and pulled his tie with the other, pulling him towards her and the bed. Without breaking the kiss Trunks lifted the brunette up, wrapping her legs around his waist and gently laid her on the bed. She lifted her hips to meet his, giving Trunks access to massage her smooth bottom. Her hands loosened the tie she had only fixed an hour ago, pulling Trunks closer to her.

The sound of the door swiftly opened and closing behind them interrupted the couple. Trunks quickly moved from on top of the brunette to staring in the eyes of his best friend.

"I guess you got the party started early," Goten narrowed his eyes at his friend and smirked, "How's it going Trunks?"

"Goten," Trunks got out of the bed and slowly approached Goten with a raised hand. He had no idea if his friend was going to charge at him. "I can explain!"

"No need to, Trunks. I've seen you eyeing 'Su before," Goten walked towards a large gold mirror next to the dresser to undo his tie and throw off his jacket, "and my little slut has had quite the fantasies about you."

Trunks looked at Paresu incredulously, "Wait _what?"_

"It's true," she got out of the bed to wrap her arms around Trunks from behind, purring "I can tell you _all about_ my kinky fantasies."

Goten opened the top drawer of the dresser and pulled out a flask, sitting in the accent chair by the bed. "Don't let me stop you, T. She's been a very good girl lately, and I think she deserves a reward."

"Let me get this straight," Trunks raised an eyebrow at Goten, trying hard to ignore the soft kisses on his neck and delicate hands massaging his lower abdomen, "You want me to sleep with your girlfriend while you watch?"

"Kinda," Goten took a swig and grinned at Trunks, "Actually what I want, and what _she _wants, is for both of us to fuck her."

The kissing on his neck stopped, Paresu's lips an inch away from his ear, "We've had threesomes before." Paresu slowly walked around to face Trunks, rubbing his chest with both hands, "But it's always been with another woman. I've never been with two, strong, handsome men at once."

Trunks looked at Goten for approval, "Let's get this straight. You and I are both going to _fuck _your girlfriend. We aren't fucking each other."

"I love you man, but not like that." Goten laughed heartily, "There's just a few rules to this." Goten raised three fingers and counted down, "We'll take turns with Paresu, but not eacch oteher. If one of us says stop, we stop. And I get the first fuck of the night."

"What do you say Trunks?" Paresu trailed her hands down his chest to his belt, pulling him flush to her. She gave him a delicious grin and leaned forward to nip his jawline. Trunks pulled her close to him and captured her lips, his hands rubbing along her lower back and bottom.

"Is he going to watch us?" Trunks broke the kiss and tilted his head to see Goten watching them, sipping slowly from the flask.

"Yes, but don't pay attention to him," Paresu grabbed Trunks chin, her lips tantalizing close to his, "Pay attention to me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Trunks quickly got over his apprehension and met her desire, his hand searching for the zipper to her dress. He slowly pulled it down, his hand reveling in the smooth skin of her back. She sucked on his lower lip and stepped back to shrug the material from her body, letting it pool at her feet. Trunks watched as she peeled a set of pasties from her breasts, revealing pink nipples that reminded him of ripe berries. Her lace thong clung to her hips, the material accentuating her waist and long creamy legs. His cock twitched in appreciation.

"So?" she whispered, "What do you think?"

He took two steps towards her and pressed his forehead against hers. His hands cupped her breasts and rubbed her stiffening nipples, trailing down her body to land on her hips. "Beautiful," whispered before taking her lips in a hard kiss.

Paresu sighed into the kiss and lifted a leg to wrap around Trunks back and her arms around his neck for support. He lifted her up from the waist and cupped her bottom, walking her slowly back to the edge of the bed. Paresu moved her legs to to kneel on the mattress, slowly pulling away from the kiss so she could unbutton his shirt and let it fall to the ground. She kissed along his neck and chest and slowly stuck out her tongue to lick from his chest to the waistband of his pants. Trunks' mouth fell open as she kissed the edge of his waistband, her hands tracing the outline of his bulge. Her eyes looked up and she gave him a salacious smile, before undoing the buckle from his pants and freeing his aching cock from the confines of his boxers. As Paresu stroked Trunks' length and laid soft kisses across his hips, Goten began removing his own clothes, starting with his white button up and the t-shirt below it. He also kicked off his shoes and socks, leaving him in his dark blue dress pants. Trunks watched curiously as his friend got out of the chair and onto the mattress behind his girlfriend.

"Thanks for warming her up for me," Goten grinned at Trunks as he massaged and then slapped the brunette's bottom, earning a soft moan from Paresu. He slowly ran a finger down from the crack to her center, pushing against the fabric of her thong at her opening. She pushed against his finger and Goten pulled away, only teasing her entrance, "I wonder how long it'll take you to cum if I keep this up."

"Please Goten," she breathed, desperately pushing against his teasing digits. Her cheeks were flushed and eyes had darkened with desire.

"Please what?" he let the tip his finger slide between her slick folds, one knuckle and then two. She whimpered as he pulled out and he slapped her bottom again, "Tell me what you want, slut."

"Please fuck me," she sat up and leaned against Goten's chest, her arm reaching behind her to pull his face forward and kiss him. His hands reached across her chest to massage her breasts, his fingers rolling and pinching her taut nipples.

_This is kind of weird,_ Trunks thought as he felt a drip of precum roll down his shaft, _but it's also pretty hot. _He still couldn't resist the urge to stroke himself, keeping him hard for her next move.

Goten kissed Paresu one last time before gripping her chin firmly, "You want my cock?" She murmured a yes and tried to kiss him, but he pulled away and chuckled at her eagerness, "Louder."

"Please Goten," she whimpered as he pinched her nipples. Her eyes fluttered open as she adjusted to the sensation, meeting Trunk's gaze, "Please fuck me while I take care of Trunks."

"Good girl," Goten whispered and fingered the waistband of the thong before ripping it off her. The action made her spread her legs and gently, Goten pushed her against the bed so her bottom was raised to him in greeting and her face was inches away from Trunks' erection. With a delicious grin, she took the base of his cock in one hand, the other against his thigh as support and lowered her lips to his swollen head. She gave him a few teasing licks before wrapping her lips around the tip and taking him into her mouth. Trunks groaned in arousal as he felt the warmth and wetness of her mouth, his hands moving to her hair to push her further down on his cock.

Behind her Goten had pulled off his pants and boxers, with the demisaiyan teasing her folds with his cock before pushing slowly into her. Paresu moaned against Trunks cock, loving the delicious feeling of being filled. Goten began to thrust deeper and faster, his hands grabbing her hips to keep her from moving. Paresu took Trunks length deeper in her mouth until he was at her throat, repressing her gag reflex as she struggled to accommodate his girth. Trunks balls smacked against her chin as she bopped up and down his cock, his hands in her hair to push her deeper.

"Fuck Goten," Trunks moaned as he stroked Paresu's hair, "Your girl is a natural cock sucker."

"Yeah she is," Goten hissed as he continued thrusting into his girlfriend and groaned as his orgasm hit, pulling his cock out to spurt over her ass and lower back. The sight made Trunks reach his own orgasm, pulling Paresu down on his cock to cum down her throat. Paresu whimpered as she swallowed his copious load, with some dripping from the corner of her lips onto the bed. She pulled her mouth off his member to catch her breath, before her lips around his relaxed member to lick him clean.

She sat up and gave Trunks a devilish grin before kissing his cheek and moved off the bed to her private bathroom. Trunks looked at the door and then back to Goten with a confused expression.

"She's cleaning up before round 2," he moved to grab the flask from the chair and took a sip, then holding it to Trunks in offering. Trunks shook his head and stripped off the remainder of his clothes while Goten tipped the flask to finish the liquid. "Maybe she's grabbing some lube for later."

At that moment Paresu came back in the room and as Goten predicted, she carried a bottle of lube. Both men's cocks twitched in appreciation of her naked body and began to harden again. She giggled at their reaction and sat between them on the bed, "Boys, boys. What am I going to do with you both?"

"Fuck us," Trunks moved to kiss her neck, his hand stroking the underside of her breasts while Goten moved his hand between her legs and ran his thumb outside of her clit, making her hiss in response.

"You didn't cum yet, did you," Goten pressed his forehead against Paresu, enjoying her labored breathing from his teasing fingers. She whispered a no against his lips and pecked his lips. "We'll have to fix that."

"Don't mind if I do," Trunks turned Paresu to face him and kissed her, his hand moving from her breast to her slick. As Goten massaged her clit in circles, Trunks pushed a finger, and then two inside of her. She whimpered at their touches and deepened the kiss, tasting the inside of his mouth. He felt her body clench down on his fingers and pulled his fingers out. Her eyes fluttered open in confusion as Trunks brought his fingers to her lips, making her taste herself. "You like it when I play with your pussy?"

She nodded in response, her mouth sucking on his fingers in a mock blowjob. Goten stroked himself and cupped his balls as he watched, smirking at the sight, "So T, are you gonna fuck her?"

"Not yet," Trunks motioned for Paresu to move further up the bed and nestled between her legs. He nipped on the inside of her thighs and gave her a playful lick, causing her to to lift her hips and moan. Trunks took two fingers to push her folds apart and kiss her lower lips, "You have such a pretty pussy, baby."

Paresu sighed and leaned her head against the pillows as Trunks kissed and sucked gently against her folds, his strong hands holding her thighs down as he teased her. He ever so slowly began kissing towards her clit, first focusing around the sensitive bud and then licking it directly. Paresu lowered her hands on Trunks head, encouraging him to devour her.

He obliged her arousel and lapped at her clit, enjoying the feel of her juices against his lips and chin. Not wanting to miss out, Goten moved towards the edge of the bed and straddled Paresu's face, slowly lowering his balls into her mouth for her to suck as he jerked himself. Trunks growled low at the sight of Goten, wanting to be the one to cause her pleasure. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked while taking two of his fingers to enter her, pushing her over the edge. Paresu let out a muffled cry as she came against Trunks' face and he eagerly lapped her juices, desperate to prolong the moment. When the moment passed she pushed his head away, her hands moving to drag her nails across Goten's thighs.

Trunks licked his lips as he admired his handiwork and tapped Goten's shoulder to get him to move off of her. The dark-haired man reluctantly obliged and rested his back against the headboard, his hand still jerking his swollen shaft. Trunks nodded at his friend who gave him a knowing smile, and leaned down to whisper in Paresu's ear, "Turn towards Goten."

Paresu eyes fluttered over and looked between the two men curiously before following his order. Lifting her left leg, Trunks positioned himself between her legs from behind, shifting his hips to brush over her entrance and to tease her sensitive clitoris with the tip of his cock. Her hand moved down to spread her swollen lips, offering herself fully to the lavender-haired saiyan.

He rammed into her, causing her to cry out in equal part pain and pleasure as she adjusted to his girth. Trunks kissed the leg he was holding and massaged the muscle, while his other hand looped under her back to tease one of her nipples. He started off with shorter thrusts to allow her to adjust, slowing building up to deep, powerful thrusts. Her skin was flushed and her throaty moans filled the room as Trunks fucked her.

Not one to miss out on the fun, Goten angled his body so that his cock reached Paresu's lips, and pushed her head down on his shaft. She was prepared from her blowjob with Trunks and eagerly took his entire length down her throat, her tongue teasing the underside of his thick shaft. Her mouth dripped with a mix of his precum and her saliva, wetting the bed underneath them.

Reveling in pleasure, Paresu moved her fingers to rub her clit with furious abandon. Trunks growled in his approval, whispering in her ear "That's it baby, make yourself cum. Cum on my cock." The words pushed her over the edge and Trunks enjoyed as she quivered and tightened against him, moaning against Goten's cock in climax. Trunks prolonged her orgasm by thrusting twice more into her before emptying his own load into her. He gripped her body tightly, pushing himself deep inside of her as he came.

The visual pushed Goten over the edge as well and he pulled out of her mouth to shoot his load all over her face. He shuddered as he emptied out and collapsed against the headboard, a lopsided grin on his face as he admired his handiwork. Realizing she couldn't quite see with the jizz on her face, Goten padded to the bathroom and brought back a damp washcloth to gently wipe her face,"Better?"

"Much better," she kissed his hand and turned to Trunks, who was laying in post coital bliss on the bed. She giggled and gently rubbed his chest, "How are you?"

He gave her a loopy smile earning more giggles from her and a laugh from Goten. Paresu leaned into Goten's embrace and murmured something to him that Trunks couldn't quite hear.

"You know Trunks, it's almost midnight," Goten started as he played with Paresu's long hair, "Why don't we start the new year with a bang?"

"I thought we were doing that, Ten." Trunks shifted to his side, "Did you have something else in mind?"

"Our little slut hasn't had enough saiyan cock yet," Goten kissed her neck and Paresu closed her eyes in contentment. He stroked the underside of her breasts and belly before raising his eyes to Trunks, "She wants us to both fuck her. DP dude."

Trunks raised an eyebrow and directed his question to Paresu, "You like anal sex?"

"Only on special occasions. Tonight is very special," she blushed and kissed Goten's cheek, "So what do you say, Trunks? I'll let you decide where to fuck me."

Trunks sat up and studied the body language of the couple in front of him. Although Goten had been generous, sharing his girlfriend with him, he could tell from the way he held her that he wanted to reclaim her.

"I want your ass, but first I want to watch you fuck Goten." Trunks smirked and turned his attention to Goten, "I need to regain my stamina. Maybe she can ride you for a bit and then I can join from behind."

"Don't keep me waiting," Paresu winked at him, her hand moving to cup Goten's balls and tease his cock with her index finger. It quickly sprang to life at her gentle coaxing. She straddled him and placed her hands on his shoulders for support, before plunging down on him in one quick motion. With renewed energy, she humped against his cock and Goten brought his hands to her swaying breasts, pulling on her nipples and causing her to arch her back in pleasure.

Trunks watched as the couple continued their dance, slowly teasing himself back to arousel. Once he felt ready he sucked on a finger before placing it at her puckered asshole, slowly inserting it to test her reaction. She moaned and clenched on his finger, "Yes, Trunks, yes! Finger my ass."

He rotated his finger and slowly eased it out to add a second finger, stretching her so she would be able to handle his sizable girth. Remembering the lube she had brought out, Trunks squeezed a healthy amount along his length, stroking himself until he was covered. Bringing the tip of his cock to her asshole, he slowly pushed forward until he was midway in, and then pulled out. Trunks gritted his teeth as her soft walls clenched around him and held him snuggly in place as he thrusted in and out of her. He could also feel Goten's cock through her walls thrusting in and out of her pussy.

"Oh god, oh god," she moaned as both men thrusted into her, her body shaking in pleasure. Goten pulled her closer to him, her face against his chest as Trunks gripped her hips tightly. Both men increased their pace at her cries, trying to out fuck one another in pleasure. Finally she couldn't take the pleasure anymore, screaming her orgasm as she pushed against both men. Goten hissed as her walls tightened around his stiff cock and came swiftly, shooting two loads into her. Trunks followed quickly, thrusting one last time into her. When he felt that he had emptied, he shuddered and fell against the bed with a thump, letting the cum dribble out of her ass and onto the bed.

Paresu rolled off of Goten and was centered between both men, trying to catch her breath, "That was… wow."

"You were amazing," Goten moved a few loose strands of her from her face. She pecked his lips and then turned to see Trunks smiling contendly, eyes closed in bliss. She rolled on top of him and kissed him on the lips, and then his cheek. She lowered herself against his chest, her hands placed against her face as she closed her eyes.

Trunks opened his eyes and stroked her back lazily. He was about to ask her a question when he realized her breathing had slowed and she had fallen asleep. "Do I move her?" Trunks whispered to Goten, "It's not like she's heavy, but I don't want to wake her"

"She's knocked out," Goten pulled on his boxers from the foot of the bed and dug through his pants pocket to pull out his cellphone. The bright screen illuminated the room as he read through his texts, "Happy New Years, Trunks. What a way to start the year."

"You got that right. Happy New Year, Goten." Trunks chuckled and caressed the sleeping woman's back. Paresu sighed in her sleep and snuggled into Trunks chest, "So, is this a one-time thing?"

"That's up to you and her," Goten put down his phone and crossed his arms under his head, "We have an open relationship, the only rule is no siblings."

"So I guess your crush on Cocoa isn't going anywhere" Trunks smirked as he rubbed Paresu's back. He tried to imagine Paresu being interested in Gohan, but figured he might be too nerdy for her tastes.

"She told you about that, huh? She was my childhood crush, but I got the hotter sister," Goten grinned and smiled at his friend. He leaned back into his pillow was silent for a moment. "If I hadn't started dating 'Su, I was going to ask Marron out. Maybe I still will, but only after I know what you two do."

"Marron huh?" Trunks laughed softly, remembering their childhood when they all played together. Marron had a crush on Goten, but he would be running screaming the opposite way. He wondered if the roles would be reversed now. "You don't think your girlfriend would be jealous?"

"'Su and I love each other, but we're free birds," Goten turned to Trunks and stroked Paresu's hair, "We're happiest like this and that's what matters."

"Whatever works man," Trunks closed his eyes, drifting into blissful slumber as he dreamed of the future.

* * *

**Author's Note 2: **So there it is! I left it a little open ended in case I ever write a sequel fic, or expand on this idea and AU. Hope you enjoy this, I surprised myself with how fun it was to write.

**Alternate Titles (and maybe future fics):**

Eating Out in West City (nothing to do with New Years)


End file.
